When Dragonball meets Harry Potter
by rinoakes
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will Hermione be able to get Gohan and Videl together? Does the Sorting Hat's strange speech mean anything?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Dragonball Z Crossover

Hogwarts has a new program for 18 year old beginners. If they have at least a tiny bit of magic in them, but not enought to get in when they were 11, they can go to Hogwarts to be taught the most basic spells.Gohan and Videl have been chosen for this new program, and they are both planning on attending. Chichi is very happy with this arrangement, because the Hogwarts 18 year ols program not only teaches magic, but extremely tough regular classes. Gohan and Videl have promised to come home for the holiday. They are both (havent admitted it yet of course) happy that they were both accepted, so they can go together. Right now, they are looking for seats on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Gohan, all the compartements are full. Do you think we should ask the people inside this one if we can share?" asked Videl "Sure, they look friendly enough!" Gohan opened the door to the compartement, revealing a boy with jet black hair and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a boy with flaming red hair and freckles all over his face, and a girl with thick, curly brown hair.  
"Excuse me," asked Videl, "but can we please share these seats with you? There's nowhere else to sit, "  
The girl looked at them with interest, "Sure. May I ask, are you part of the new 18 year old program"  
"Yes we are. And who are all of you?" asked Gohan, taking a seat Harry. Videl sat next to him.  
"I'm Ron, "said the red curly haired boy, "that's Hermione, and that's Harry. You know, Harry Potter"  
"I think I remember something about you," said Videl, "You're the only one that survived that evil wizard guy, Voldemort's attack. And now he's back to life right"  
Gohan brightened, "How did you survive? What attack did he use? Was it powerful"  
"Yes," spoke Hermione, "He uses the Avada Kadavra to kill you. It will kill you instantly. Now that he's back, Harry has to find a way to defeat him"  
"He's a human right?"asked Gohan puzzled "Well he's a wizard,"replied Harry "He attacks with a wand of couse, right?" asked Videl "Then," asked Gohan very puzzled, "If he's a human, then he can't move that fast, can't you just dodge his attacks? I know! I'll defeat him for you"  
"You can't defeat him! You don't even know any magic yet! Besides, Harry is the strongest one here!" exclaimed Hermione Videl seemed to be interested now, "It didn't take much to kill Wizard Babidi did it, Ya Gohan, why don't you try"  
"Are you all crazy! What are you talking about? You can't defeat Voldemort! He's a very powerful evil wizard"  
"Okay, Okay, you're right I can't fight him of course not, I'm human too heh heh," said Gohan hurriedly. He didn't want his new friends to think he was strange.  
-  
Hermione was bored. She hadn't played matchmaker in the longest time! But here in front of her, was Gohan and Videl! They obviously liked each other, it was so obvious. Maybe she could somehow get them together... The compartment door slid open, and an infamous blond head peeked through.  
"Well Hello. Remember me?" said Malfoy, "Ah, it's some more mudbloods come to join you. These ones can't even do magic," Malfoy took out his wand, pointed it at Gohan, and muttered, "Expelliarmus"  
A blast of red light shot out from Malfoy's wand and hit Gohan straight in the chest. Nothing happened. Everyone stared incredulously at Gohan.  
"Um..why didn't that disarming spell work?"asked Hermione "Seems Malfoy's losing his magical touch..." smirked Ron Malfoy chuckled, "Hmph, this time you won't be so lucky"  
Malfoy pointed his wand at Videl and said, "Expelliarmus"  
This time the blast of light hit Videl, and she was knocked off her feet. Her body slammed into the window behind them, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
"MALFOY!" yelled Hermione, "You might have seriously hurt her"  
And she wasn't the only mad one. Gohan was acting very strangely. He was making strange noises of anger, and his eyes were flickering turquoise. His hair changed from blond, to black, and then finally stayed on blond. A gold aura of light surrounded him. "I don't know who you are...but how dare you hurt Videl!" A small beam of light shot out from Gohan's outstretched palm and hit Malfoy.  
The next they saw, Malfoy was struggling to get up, his clothing ripped, torn, and fried.  
Gohan's saiyan side seemed to be attempting to take over as he yelled, "And Don't you dare ever touch my mate again bastard"  
As soon as Malfoy left the room, Gohan rushed over to Videl who was being nursed by Hermione. Gohan had returned to his normal form, but all eyes were fixed on him.  
"How..How did you...do that? What kind of spell was that?" asked Harry Gohan ignored him. He only had eyes for Videl. "Is...is she going to be all right?" he asked "Yes.She should wake up soon. It was only a disarming spell, the only reason she was knocked out was because she hit her head against the window." Hermione turned her eyes on Gohan, "But, why didn't that spell affect you?"she asked 'I guess saiyans are partially immune to magic," he thought "Um...just lucky I guess," he stammered Ron was still in shock.  
"Hey, Gohan, that girl, Videl...you called her your 'mate'. What's that about"  
Gohan seemed genuinly confused by this question.  
"You know, I really have no idea!" he said Suddenly, Gohan turned his face to Videl in horror. He rushed to her side and grabbed her body away from Hermione. "VIDEL! VIDEL! NO!" he muttered.  
"Um Gohan...what's wrong?" asked Harry Gohan turned towards Harry. His face was deadly pale. "Her ki...Her ki is dropping to dangerously low levels! I can hardly sense it anymore"  
"Her...ki?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione But Gohan wasn't listening. He was cradling Videl's head in his strong arms.  
"Videl...", he muttered softly, "Videl..please...don't die,"I love you" he whispered, soft enough that noone but him could hear...

"Gohan. She's not going to die. What's wrong with you! She just hit her head!" yelled Hermione. Why was Gohan acting like this? It was just a simple bump on the head...or was it?  
"Ya, she was knocked out. When she wakes up we'll take her to see Madame Pomphry.Chill man," said Ron "You, you don't understand! Her ki..." said Gohan Suddenly, behind them in the compartement, a tall man with messy black hair wearing an orange gi appeared.  
"Who..what...HOW?" gasped Hermione But Goku wasn't listening. He rushed over to Gohan and Videl. "I came as soon as I sensed her ki drop. What happened?" he asked Gohan rapidly explained the situation, but before Goku could react, Hermione cut in.  
"I'M SICK OF YOU GOING ON ABOUT THINGS LIKE KI AND HOW VIDEL IS GOING TO DIE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND AND I WANT ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Okay just to tell you, Hermione, Ron and Harry do not know Gohan's secrets. Yet. Videl does, since this story is after Majin Buu. And plus I'm really sorry about the spacing, but I used this really crappy program, and I usually use Microsoft Word, which spaces it for me. Now. On to the story!

Gohan looked pained. "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't tell you right now. It will take too long, but I'll tell you some other time. Right now we need to find out what happened to my mate. She can't die! She just can't!" he said

This time, Harry spoke up. "Malfoy may have used a spell without saying the incantation. What I do know, is that we have to get her to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible."

"But that's impossible!" said Ron

"Yes. There is no apparating within the Hogwarts Grounds." Agreed Hermione.

Gohan took Videl in his arms then, and made his decision. He loves Videl. He would do anything for her to survive. Anything. A warm, golden light engulfed them as Gohan became slightly paler, and paler, until he finally collapsed on the ground unconscious. (AN I read about doing this in a fanfic somewhere. If the author gets mad that I stole it, just tell me. I'll think of something else. It was a great story though.) However, Videl seemed to be perfectly alright, as she got up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked brightly

Her face was cheery, that is until she caught sight of Gohan's deathly pale face.

"G..Gohan?" she asked

Everyone was staring, they did NOT understand what had happened. Only Goku did.

"Videl. I'm sorry. I'm not sure if Gohan will survive this. Malfoy cast a spell on you, and you were dying. Gohan used all his life energy to save you. He might not pull through. I have done this once before." He paused,as if reliving a painful memory, " Chichi was giving birth to Gohan. I was standing there, holding her hand. She stopped moving, her breathing was shallow. Too shallow. Her heart wasn't beating properly. The doctors said…there was no hope." There were tears in his eyes now.It hurt. " I leaned over and laid my hands on her chest. The doctors didn't mind, they said there was no hope anyway. I..gave her my energy. As much as she could. She survived. I almost died. I was lucky there were doctors on hand. They thought it was the strangest thing, that Chichi survived, and I almost died. They thought I had suffered from the shock of Chichi's near death."

Videl laid a hand on Goku's arm. There were tears in her eyes as well. Tears of sadness. Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Her mind screamed. But there was nothing she could do. Noone she could turn to. "I'm sorry." Was all she spoke, but Goku understood her meaning.

Meanwhile, Harry was leaning over Gohan's limp body. He checked the pulse.

"He's alive!" he said happily

Videl's teary eyes lit up with hope, and she rushed over to her future mate's side.

"We'll be there soon Gohan. You'll get help. I promise." She said softly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I watched Dragonball Z movie 4, and I figured out that I didn't actually copy the passing energy thingy from anyone(except Akira Toriyama), seeing as Piccolo does it to Goku!

I don't own Dragonball Z and Harry Potter 

Goku's eyes brightened.

"I'm such an IDIOT!" he said, "SENZU BEAN!" Goku then disapeared from the compartement.

Videl smiled. "Gohan, you're going to be all right. I'm sorry. It's all my fault! But don't worry, Goku went to get a senzu bean.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. They were coming to the conclusion that this was just about the strangest thing that had ever happened to them!

"Er..Videl, what's a 'senzu bean'?" asked Hermione, who had never come across such a thing in her readings.

"Well, It's this thing that looks like a bean, but if you eat it, it heals all injuries, and feeds you for 10 days! Well, feeds a normal human that is. For a saiyan…I'd say about a day? That's if they don't do any fighting," she said

"Hey Videl, what's a 'saiyan?'" asked Harry curiously

"Gohan will tell you after," she said

"Hey! I'm back! Look what Korrin gave me!" Goku said reappearing inside the compartment

He gave the senzu bean to Videl, who fed it to Gohan. After swallowing it, he sat up straight, looking over at Videl.

"You all right?" they both asked each other

"YES!" they both replied grinning

Goku smiled, "Well, I'd better be getting back now! I'll have quite a story for Chichi!"

"Now. Would you mind telling us what all this is about?" asked Hermione crisply.

Gohan blushed and put one hand behind his neck.

"Well, you see, it all started when my dad came down to earth as a little baby in a space capsule...""

When the train stopped, Harry, Ron and Hermione were fully informed on everything of importance that had happened in Gohan and Videl's life. Now everything that had happened earlier made perfect sense!

They got off the train, standing together in a group.

"Firs years, Firs years, over 'ere!" shouted a gruff but cheerful voice.

Gohan and Videl waved at their new friends as they went off into the direction of Hagrid.

When they were safe in front of the doors of the Great Hall, Gohan looked around to see who they were with. They were mostly small little first year kids, but there were scattered teens their age looking around with interest.

A tall woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun came out, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and gave the classic speech about how the Sorting Hat sorted you into your house, which you would be staying for the rest of your time at Hogwarts.

The doors opened abruptly, and Gohan, Videl and the other first years, walked into the Great Hall.

So many people, so much chatter! Videl glanced over at the Head Table, where she could see a row of teachers. Everything managed to go silent when the sorting hat was brought out. The Sorting Hat was just an ordinary looking hat, its oldness and scrufiness being the only thing that made it stand out. But everyone's eyes were on this hat when it opened it's mouth and began it's song.

_You may think they look normal,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I doubt that you can find_

_Anyone who knows more than me._

_They will always keep their hair black, _

_Their bodies sleek and tall,_

_For they're the Strongest , _

_And they will cap them all._

_There's nothing hiden in your head, _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_But Beware of their return,_

_For all who think they are dead,_

_Only five to fight them all,_

_The Prince so proud yet young at heart,_

_The Naïve and innocent savior,_

_The half who saved us before,_

_The young who knows his power not,_

_The son of royalty, curiosity sparked_

_The mates shall play an interesting role,_

_And put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're in safe hands, (they've saved us before)_

_And I'm a thinking cap!_

Everyone clapped. Something about this song sparked Gohan's brain, but he ignored it for now.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, " When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool, to await your sorting. DEFILIPPI, SHELDON"

A tall boy with long curly hair cat-walked up to the stool and put the sorting hat on. A second passed-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" exclaimed the hat

The table to the far right of the hall exploded in clapping and cheers as the boy walked over.

"PUNK, LEYLA"

"RAVENCLAW"

This time it was the table next to it that cheered.

After going through a few more names, finally it was time for,

"SATAN, VIDEL!"

Whispers broke out through the hall, _Satan? The Videl Satan?_

Videl walked over to the hat and placed it over her head. It was so big that it came over her eyes. As soon as the hat touched her head, Videl heard the voice enter her ears.

'_Hmmm yes I see, so you are to be a mate, plenty of bravery, yes, I see, quite strong too, well then, better be-'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat

The Gryffindor table cheered, Harry, Ron, and Hermione loudest of all. Videl walked over and sat beside her new friends, one thought running through her mind:

Let Gohan be in Gryffindor, let Gohan be in Gryffindor 

Next was:

"SON, GOHAN!"

Gohan walked over and put the hat over his head.

'_Ah hah, so you are one of them, savior of Cell. Oh yes, I know it was you.'_

"_Same house as Videl. Same house as Videl," _thought Gohan

'Same house as Videl eh? Can't have you separated from your mate, no, theres bravery, and strength, oh yes! And you're smart too, I'll say-

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat

Gohan, weak with relief, stumbled over to the Gryffindor table to find a seat by Videl.

Videl let out the breath she was holding and grinned to welcome Gohan over to the table.

Hermione noticed.

After the last call of, "YANG, JOY!" who was in Slytherin, the man in the middle of the Head Table stood up.

"That's Albus Dumbldore headmaster of Hogwarts" whispered Hermione

"Welcome! To a new year! Now, start eating!" he then sat down

When Videl turned around to face the table, she gasped. She had never seen so much food in her life. Not even when the Saiyans ate and that was saying something!

Gohan was amazed. So much food! And he was allowed to eat however much he wanted!

He grinned,

"Too bad dad's not here, he sure would enjoy this!' he thought to himself, staring at the mountains of mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey legs, at least six diferent kinds of salads, and vegetable fried rice piled,and much much more before diggin in, saiyan style.

Some random Gryffindor guy leaned over and asked Videl,

"Hey, do you know how he eats that much so fast?"

Videl grinned. "It runs in the family," she replied before starting in on her own plate.

Stay tuned for When Dragonball Meets Harry Potter, Chapter Four-

In which Hermione plays matchmaker, Gohan and Videl have an adventure in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore makes a new rule, and the first class.


	4. Chapter 4

What's with people's weird obsession with Gohan beating peope up and blowing things up? And Videl and Gohan are currently not mated…yet, this is right after majin buu so theyre 'just friends' (who are secretly in love with each other).

Chapter 4

When all the deserts dissapeared, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Now that you are all fed, I have a few things to say. The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. No magic is allowed in the corridors between classes. If you are interested in playing Quidditch, auditions for the house teams are being arranged by Madame Hooch. And finally, I would like to remind you all that if you see any strange looking people, please report them to a Professor immediately, DO NOT go near them, unless you wish to die a very painful death. Now please, you must all be tired. Go to your common rooms,and rest well, for classes start tomorrow!

The morning after the feast, Videl woke up feeling warm and content. Although she was a bit nervous for the start of her new classes, she knew she could do it. Gohan was in her house! He would be in all her classes!

Hermione chuckled. Harry and Ron were so…hopeless! When them around, Hermione never got any good quality matchmaking done, but then Gohan and Videl came along. To Hermione's trained eye, it was obvious that they were in love with each other. And Gohan even weirdly called Videl his 'mate' which means wife doesn't it?

She got out of bed and noticed that Videl was up as well.

"Hey Videl! Excited for your fist Hogwarts class?" asked Hermione

"Yes! But I'm kind of nervous too, oh well, at least I have my best friend with me!" said Videl

'Hmm, not best 'friend' for long!' thought Hermione

"Now Videl, just curious, of course, is there anything going on between you and Gohan?" asked Hermione

Videl blushed, "N..No! Of course not! We're just friends!"

Hermione grinned, "Then why did Gohan call you his 'mate' in the train?"

Videl blushed even redder. A few weeks ago, Chichi had told her all about saiyan mating and bonding. She had even said that when a half-saiyan let his saiyan side take over, he would say things he couldn't say normally. Like admitting that he wanted Videl as his mate of course.

"W…What are you t…talking about? You must have misheard!" stammered Videl

Hermione groaned. This might be harder than she thought!

"There look,"

"Did you see her?"

"Her dad saved us all, he did,"

"She's pretty,"

"Do you think she's as strong as her dad?"

Whispers followed Videl every where. Seems everyone at Hogwarts knew about her father saving the world!

That morning at the breakfast table, Gohan again captivated audiences with his ability to eat almost everything in site. Most people were still feeling a bit full from last night's feasting, but not Gohan. The only one who didn't stare was Videl. She was used to it. After breakfast, Videl and Gohan separated from Harry, Ron and Hermione, and went off to their first class, Magical Abilities, with Professor Dumbledore. (a/n yes the 18 year old program has some diferent classes from the normal people)

Videl and Gohan took seats in front of the class. The room was strangely silent, which was not suprising since no one knew each other yet.

Dumlbedore then entered the room. He strode to the front of the class, and started to talk.

"Welcome. I this class, we will learn how to control and wield your newfound magical abilities. Unlike your regular students, your magical abilities will be harder to control. Some of you, may even have special powers already. The people in this room are not only magical. Some of you are also great martial artists. This is the class where we will harnish and train out own unique abilities,"

He smiled at the class. "Unlike our regular students, you will do magic without using wands."

A couple students groaned. They had been looking forward to wand waving.

"But don't despair, you will be doing magic all the same."

"Now. I want you to try to levitate the feather in front of you, by focusing your mind on it."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and feathers appeared in front of everyone.

"Focus your mind. Imagine the feather floating in front of you."

For the rest of the class, everyone stared at their feathers and focused their mind. Nothing happened. Dumbledore seemed please however, and wished them luck on all their classes.

A girl with red hair and green eyes approached Videl.

"Is that guy an old crack-pot or what? Those feathers didn't even move! By the way, my name is Nia."she said

"Videl." Videl replied

Gohan slowed his pace to walk with Videl and Nia.

"Hey, what do we have next, Videl and…" said Gohan

"Nia. My name is Nia. And what is yours?" Nia giggled

"Hi. I'm Gohan." Replied Gohan

"We have History of Magic next," said Videl, "I wonder what that is,"

They soon found out. The only class in the school taught by a real ghost, Professor Binns was easily the most boring teacher in the whole school.

After going through all the rest of the day's classes, Muggle Subjects (math, english, science etc.), astrology, defense against the dark arts, magical creatures, and potions.

Before long, it was the weekend, and as the noticeboard in the common room said, it was the year's first visit to Hogsmeade.

Gohan, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Videl were all going together. Upon arrival, Harry and Ron showed Gohan all their favorite stores, and Hermione showed Videl all hers.

Hermione was just showing Videl the impressive candy in Honeydukes, when they heard a scream coming from a store a few blocks away.

"THIEF! GET AWAY FROM MY STORE!"

Videl and Hermione rushed to the store in question, to find 10 black cloaked figures pointing their wands at the owner and employees at an expensive looking magical artifacts store.

Videl looked to the left and saw Gohan running towards them. She caught his eye and muttered to Hermione,

"Im going to the…bathroom!"

Videl ran off, ducked behind a store with Gohan, and they both transformed into the Saiyaman/girl outfits.

They flew up and landed in front of the black cloaked figures, who stared in disbeleif at these two strange crime fighters.

"Evil must pay!" yelled Saiyaman

"And the good will flourish!" replied Saiyagirl

"I am Saiyaman!"

"And I'm Saiyagirl!"

"And we will punish you!"

Saiyaman picked up Videl's waist and threw her up in the air, where she did some somersaults, to land back in Gohan's arms. They then did a pose rivaling all their other poses.

The black cloaked figures burst out laughing, and raised their wands…

But they never got the chance to utter a word. Gohan fazed in and out right before their eyes while Videl punched them out.

Before long, the black cloaked figures were all lying on the ground unconscious, and the magical police had turned up on the scene.

One policewoman cocked an eyebrow at the Saiyateam, and asked, "Did you do all this?"

"Yes." Replied Gohan in his Saiyaman voice," Saiyaman and Saiyagirl, crime fighters"

He and Saiyagirl flew off, ducked behind a store, transformed back, and ran back to their friends.

"You missed that!" yelled Ron, "It was so cool! Those Saiyapeople beat up those robbers without using any magic! They are so cool!"

"Yes. What took you so long?" asked Hermione

"Heh..heh…line up in the bathroom," said Gohan and Videl, scratching the backs of their necks innocently.

Now there is only one class the new class hasn't had yet, and that would be-

Broomstick flying!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 of when Dragonball Meets Harry Potter,

In which Gohan and Videl show off their broomstick skills, and Videl falls from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

In which Gohan and Videl show off their broomstick skills, and Videl falls from the sky.

By the way, could anyone who reads this PLEASE go to this link?

"Wow," muttered Nia, "Flying! This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yes!" Videl, "I can't wait!"

Videl and Nia had become fast friends over the past week. Videl hung out with Gohan most of the time, but of course still talked and laughed with Nia. Nia had noticed that Gohan and Videl did _everything_ together, and was beginning to wonder when they were going to get together. Being the good listener that she was, she had noticed that Gohan and Videl's conversations sure were, well, strange! She heard Videl and Gohan talking about such things as, 'Majin Buu-Super Saiyans-Dende-The Lookout-'. In addition, sometimes during class Gohan would sit up a bit straighter and mutter something about, "Vegeta training again…hes getting to be pretty strong "or once during an earthquake," Dad's practicing Super Saiyan three again

Something else was that Videl always seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about!

When everyone was gathered around the field outside where the lesson was taking place, Madame Hooch introduced her teaching assistants.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." she said

Everyone clapped. Harry Potter was a flying legend at Hogwarts. Everyone had heard about how Gryffindor almost never lost a match with him on the team. Nevertheless, Gohan glared at Malfoy with a look of intense hatred. It was _Malfoy's_ fault that Gohan had almost lost Videl, and Gohan was not going to forget it.

"Now can everyone stand on the left side of your broomsticks, with your right hand over the broom, and say "UP""

"UP!" chorused the class, but only a few people's brooms levitated into their hands. Gohan and Videl were some of the few, but most of the broom's just stayed put. A few rolled over.

When everyone had their brooms, Madame Hooch showed them how to properly sit on it.

"Now that everyone is on their brooms, when I blow the whistle, GENTLY kick off the ground, rise a few feet, and then come back down."

"Now 3, 2, 1,"

At her whistle, everyone kicked off gently into the air. It all seemed to be going smoothly, Gohan had even remember to greatly surpress his energy before lightly tapping his foor on the ground.

However, one boy in the class, his broomstick went out of control. It swung him up, higher, and higher into the air. When he was so high that the people on the ground could hardly see him, his broom started slowly descending. Videl rose in the air to try to catch him, but something small and round fell out of the boy's pocket, cathering speed as it fell. It landed on Videl's head. Videl swayed, then blacked out. She slipped off her broomstick, heading straight for the ground.

However, before she could hit, Gohan caught her. She was so busy staring at Videl's blank face in concern, that he did not realize he was floating a couple of metres from the ground. In addition, he was not sitting on a broomstick.

'Oh no! How will I get out of this one?' thought Gohan

"I levitated him," said Harry,

'Thank you Dende!' prayed Gohan silently

Everyone in the class seemed to accept this explanation. Videl woke up in the hospital wing the next morning, no harm done.

But before she woke up, Gohan was always at her side, except when he had classes, and was sent away by Madame Pomfrey to sleep.

Gohan had realized something. Now that he had almost lost Videl twice, it had somehow changed him. He knew what he had not known before. That he was in love with Videl. The realization hit him hard. Falling in love with a girl was something Gohan never believed possible for him. Girls had always been just normal human beings to him. Now, Videl had changed that. Somehow, she had worked her way into his heart, and made him feel this way about her. The only thing, as wondrous as the feeling of love was, he could feel fear tugging at his heart. What if Videl didn't love him back?

At their next flying class, they kicked off gently, nobody went to high, and then came back down. However, this time the teaching assistant was Malfoy only. Moreover, when one of the teenagers fell, and Madame Hooch escorted them to the Hospital wing, instructing Malfoy to watch the class while she was gone, he got evil.

"Eww look, its spazz kid and his little girlfriend," said Malfoy maliciously, "Omg! My little girl is hurt! I must spazz! Oh no! Think you're so cool even though you can hardly do any magic do you?" he sneered. He had obviously forgotten the embarassment of having his clothes burned, or maybe he felt safer with people around. Who knows?

"You know, she's actually quite pretty, maybe I want her for myself?" he said

"Back off Malfoy! You're just a loser!" said Videl

Malfoy muttered something under his breath, and Videl was paralyzed. Malfoy leaned forward, placed his hand on her chest, and rubbed it.

"Feels good to have a real pure wizard there eh?" Malfoy laughed, Videl just stood there, immobile.

Now the whole class's attention was diverted to Gohan. Gohan's gaze was fixed on Videl's body. His once black hair had turned golden, and his eyes turquoise. His eyes blazed pure rage at the boy who dared touch his soon-to-be mate.

He advanced. Malfoy, now shivering with fear, dropped Videl's body and walked backwards, away from Gohan. The spell broken, Videl sat up, anger written all over her face.

However, before she or Gohan could do anything, a crash was heard from far behind them. Something about this noise sounded familiar to Gohan, and he raced off towards it.

Videl ran after him, but it was hard to keep up with someone who could run at the speed of light. Eventually she caught up to him, and stared down with him into a deep crater. Inside was a space pod. The door creaked open, and out stepped a tall man with spiky black hair wearing the older, outdated saiyan armour. He had a tail, but that was where the Saiyan similarites ended. He had thick black wires coming out of his head and other parts of his body. His face looked like an old dried prune. He blinked at the sunlight, and then turned to face Gohan and Videl.

(AN-I have really been watching too much Voyager, but I mean, how can you resist the Borg?)

"I am Saiyanborg. Prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile." He said in a slightyly computerized monotone.

He scanned Videl. "Power level 50. No threat." Then he moved on to Gohan.

"Power level (okay im guessing) 500,000. THREAT! Prepare for assimilation,"

But just before Gohan was going to attack, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall came running out.

Dumbledore pointed his wand and yelled something, and the Saiyanborg thingy fell limp on theground. But before anyone could react, Gohan grabbed Videl and the fallen Saiyaborg, and flew off into the sky. By now, the whole student body of Hogwarts was staring after him.

McGonogall cursed under her breath. "Stupid boy! What is he doing?"

But Dumbledore smiled, "I am certain that he is taking his mate and the creature to a place where it will be well examined…Capsule Corporation.

Yes, I know that was strange, but the Saiyaborg will all be explained when Bulma gets a chance to take a look at it! And will Gohan and Videl FINALLY get something done together? All that AND MORE! In the next chapter of When Dragonball Meets Harry Potter, Chapter Five-

In which Bulma examines the evidence, and half-saiyan and human do a little hooking up on the side.

THANKS!And PLEASE REVIEW:D


	6. Chapter 6

Now, everyone must PLEASE forget about the last chapter six. I acidentally screwed it up so that only one paragraph of the real chapter six was there. So remember...

It NEVER happened!

CHAPTER 6

I've got Star Trek:Voyager season six and seven on dvd! I get to watch it WHENEVER I WANT!

(well actually it was my dads anniversary present to my mom, but I can still watch it!)

"Okay students, return to your classes, the show is over," said McGonagall fiercely

All of the students except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nia returned.

"Excuse me professor, but what happened?" asked Hermione

McGonagall looked down at Hermione with wide, worried eyes.

"I truly don't know," she she said softly, "I just don't know!"

"Gohan, I can fly myself you know," said Videl. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy being in Gohan's arms. (A guilty pleasure

she would never admit to), but in his other arm was the…thing. And Videl would rather not be too close to it.

Gohan looked at her and blushed. He loosened his hold on her so she could fly herself.

"Sorry," he said quietly

Videl looked over at Gohan's other arm, or to be precise, what he was holding in it.

"Gohan, what is that…thing?" she asked

Gohan held up the Saiyaborg and responded, "It said that it was a 'Saiyanborg'. I don't know what that is, but it can't be good.

We're going to Bulma's so she can take a look at it. Although, it kind of looks familiar…somehow…"

"Is it dead?" Videl asked warily

"I think so,it doesn't seem to be breathing," said Gohan

Videl was very confused. Gohan had acted so weird just now! Well, it wasn't as if Gohan never acted weird,

But it wasn't every day he called her his mate!

And as for Malfoy, Videl shivered at the thought of him(NOT SEXUALLY!). He scared her!

She hated him, and she detested the feeling of him touching her.

"What is it?" asked Gohan as Bulma emerged from her lab.

"I don't exactly know, it seems to be part Saiyan, but the other part of it is somewhat android!" said Bulma

"So it's a Saiyan android?" asked Videl

"Not exactly. This sort of android is only seen in space, and has never before been found on earth. They are very

common in distant parts of space however. They are known as the Borg." Replied Bulma

"Ya! The thing said it was Saiyanborg!"

"The only way we can find out more about these Borg is to contact the people who know most about it. And that would

be a ship who recently got back from a mission in space. Voyager got lost and ended up spending 7 years stranded in space!

But their experiences with the Borg were valuable science information. I will try to contact the captain of that space ship,

So we can learn more about the Borg." Said Bulma

With Bulma's many 'connections', a few hours later the captain and senior officers, Bulma, Vegeta, Videl and Gohan

Were all seated around a large table in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corp.

"Now you may be wondering why I have brought you all here today. The reason is that we have found a strange

alien creautre that identifies itself as Saiyanborg. I have looked at it, and It is half borg, and half saiyan." Said Bulma

The captain spoke, " You must have been mistaken. There is no such thing as half-borg. The borg assimilate

All species, turning them into borg"

Vegeta smirked, "Woman, you know nothing of Saiyans. Saiyans are so strong there is no way they could never get

'asimilated' as you say. Even if a Borg tried, he would probably not suceed."

Before the captain could respond, the door to the room opened and a boy with jet black hair, a boy with red hair,

And a girl with bushy brown hair tumbled in.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" yelled Gohan and Videl, "What are you doing here!"

"Dumbledore sent them over. Since they are friends of yours, they deserve to know what is happening."

The situation was quickly explained to them, and they sat quietly beside Gohan and Videl.

"Another adventure! And this one doesn't even have anything to do with Voldemort," sighed Hermione

Gohan looked at her and smiled, "I wouldn't worry about Voldemort any more. He's only human!"

Harry sweat dropped. "Only?" he whispered

"The thing is," said Bulma, "is we don't know if this was a one time thing, or if other Saiyanborg will attack. If so,

we must be prepared."

"But that must have only been a one time attack. All the saiyans are dead besides myself and Kakarot. Besides,

we can defend this planet," said Vegeta

"But maybe the Borg assimilated some Saiyans a long time ago. There might be a whole army!" exclaimed Bulma

Vegeta then addressed the Voyager crew.

"I want all the information about the Borg you can give me. Now!" he said

"Well Gohan, since we were nearing the holidays anyway, Dumbledore said you and all your friends could just stay

here until the holidays are over!" said Bulma

Ron grinned. "YA! We get to miss an extra week of school! Bet those slytherins are damned jealous of us now!"

Hermione also looked excited. "Does this place have a library?" she asked

For the next week, the Voyager crew stayed at Capsule Corp, and were always deep in meetings with Bulma, who was

Trying to learn all she could about this alien species called the Borg.

Gohan? To his "displeasure", Bulma had stated that there was not enough room for everyone at Capsule

Corp, so he and Videl would share a room.

The first night, after finding out that there was only one double bed in the room, Gohan had offered to sleep on the

Floor, but Videl insisted he sleep on the bed. After starting out as far away from each other as they could get,

They 'somehow' managed to wake up in each other's arms every morning. Strange eh?

Harry, Ron and Hermione? They, Gohan and Videl spent a lot of the time just exploring Capsule Corp. Hermione

Was very interested in the library, and was already stocking up on research.

Gohan was also forced to spend a few hours in the Gravity Room sparring with Vegeta. They had both improved greatly

Since the battle with Cell. (Gohan trained!). The week was pretty much uneventful. That was until Friday.

Friday started as just an ordinary day. Gohan and Videl woke up, blushed at how they were so close,

Harry Ron and Hermione, and went exploring. But that was until they heard the big CRASH!

Everyone ran outside. Only to discover that, as usual, Vegeta had blown up the gravity room. Bulma ran to it and started

Yelling as usual. The only difference, was that instead of the beaten-up Vegeta that would normally emerge

From the wreckage, a perfectly normal Vegeta stepped out, gesturing at a space pod that had landed in the

Middle of his Gravity Room. The Pod hissed open, and out stepped another one of the things that everyone

Was talking about around Capsule Corp. A Saiyanborg.

Gohan phased out, and appeared right in front of it. He was about to deliver a killing blow to the head but-

"Gohan! Don't kill it! We need to STUDY it!" yelled Bulma

This Saiyaborg also scanned Gohan.

Power level:500 000. RETREAT! The Saiyaborg turned to return to it's space pod, but-

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Gohan, hitting him 'lightly' on the head.

The Saiyaborg's eyes swirled as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gohan stared down at it, until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to look at Videl, who was smiling at him.

"Well done Gohan!" she said cheerily, making sure she wasn't touching any part of the Saiyaborg.

He blushed, "It wasn't that hard," he said

For the next day, Gohan and friends were not allowed to go anywhere near the lab.

Why?

"For safety precautions and experimental reasons." Stated Bulma

And the consequences of her decision?

One extremely bored half-saiyan, and four equally bored humans.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Harry in a monotone

"I donno, what do you wanna do?" replied Hermione in an equally monotone voice.

"Why don't we go visit my mom, dad and Goten?"said Gohan

"They're on vacation to New Namek." Said Harry, I heard Bulma telling Vegeta about it.

Videl sat straight up. "I know! Why don't we go visit Orange Star High?" said Videl

"Great idea!" replied Gohan

"What's Orange Star High?" asked Hermione

"It's the High School Gohan and I went to before going to Hogwarts," said Videl

'Hmmmm that reminds me…I haven't even tried to get Gohan and Videl together! Shame on me! I better

try extra hard today, they would make the cutest couple EVER!' thought Hermione

Before long, all the teens were in a Capsule Corp jet copter, with Videl at the wheel.

Since Capsule Corp wasn't very far away from Satan City, they were there in no time. Videl stopped on the roof

Of Orange Star High, and they all walked in through the stairs.

First stop? The office.

Videl approached the secretary, and told her that they wanted to visit their friends.

"Oh hello Videl! Gohan! Where are you going now?" the secretary asked smiling at them

"Well, we go to school in…another country!" said Gohan

The secretary nodded, smiled, and handed them a pass.

"This pass will let you visit all the classes you want!" she said cheerily

Videl pocketed the pass, and led them to their first destination.

Their old homeroom.

"Now, please open your textbooks to page 182," said Ms.Daae

There was a knock at the door. Ms.Daae walked over and opened it. She smiled at whoever was outside.

"Come in! Come in!" she said, "Class, you may remember Gohan and Videl? They are visiting us!"

"Oooooo Videl, Gohan!"squealed Erasa, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Erasa looked the same as always, bright colored tube top paired with high rise jeans. Sharpener also looked

The same.

"Videl, Gohan, would you like to sit in on classes today? I'm sure your friends would be glad to meet your new friends,"

Ms.Daae said

Videl grinned and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"If that's okay with you…?" she asked

They smiled, "Sure! It'll be fun!"

"Ok!" Videl answered, as they all headed for a seat next to Erasa and Sharpener.

On her way up to the seats, Hermione 'accidentally' bumped Videl. Her hand brushed past his,

And he instinctively grabbed it. Videl and Gohan blushed, but neither of them let go.

'Don't look omg don't look at my hand. I am holding hands with Gohan. Strange how nice it feels?" thought Videl

'Videl's hand is so warm…I should do this more often!" thought Gohan

"YES! They are holding hands! My ingenious plan is working!" thought Hermione

"I never knew Gohan and Videl liked each other," thought Harry and Ron

But while the magical teens were out having fun, Bulma and the Voyager crew had just made an important discovery.

What could it be?

Find out next time-

In Which Gohan and Videl move on step further, Voyager crew meets Z fighters, The Son family returns, Goku senses

Something strange, Dumbledore's arrival, and the Saiyaborg report revealed!

! SCHOOL! I'm actually kind of excited…(sssh don't tell!)

:D Now, you may please review!

How about a sneak preview of the new story I'm writing! Here is the first paragraph-

I got the idea after watching the episode, memories of Gohan. It was soo sad, because I knew

Goku was going to die, and he was talking about how he just wanted to spend time

With his family and all. So then I had to write a happy little Goku/Chichi fic!

Goku is given the privelege to have one person from the living world come visit him in other world!

But who is it? And WHOA is Goku surprised!(In a VERY good way:D)

So this is Other World?

"Let me get this straight. Goku has saved the world countless times, therefore he gets a visitor from Earth to stay

for a month and cheer him up?" asked King Yemma

"Well…that's what we'll tell Goku. The truth is, Goku is really depressed right now. He needs to train he'll

win the next Other World Martial Arts Tournament, but he just won't! He isn't even eating right!" said King Kai

"But why would he be so depressed?" asked King Yemma, "He's usually so happy!"

"I think it's because he's missing a certain someone." Said King Kai, "And I know just who that person is…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry followed Gohan up to their seats, and briefly caught the teacher's eye. She winked at him, and Harry's blood ran cold.

'Oh no, this teacher is going to rape me!' he thought irrationally

That is, until he saw her hair flash bright pink for a second.

'Tonks!' he said, slightly louder than normal

"Harry! Quiet down!' She whispered, 'I've only impersonated the teacher for a few minutes-I just had to tell you that you must leave now! You have to go tell Bulma all about the new discovery!"

"New discovery?" Harry asked, the bright light of curiosity aflame in his eyes.

"The Saiyaborg…" Tonks lowered her already lowered voice, "they are all a trick from Voldemort!"

Gohan turned his head sharply.

"Who are you? How do you know the Saiyaborg are a trick?" he demanded

'They can't be…how can a human, well, a wizard, know about the saiyans! This Voldemort guy is craftier than I expected…' Gohan thought

Gohan and his friends all left, unfortunately not able to spend the day with their old friends. They rushed back to Bulma to tell her the news.

Bulma was surprised, but not very.

"I've heard of this Voldemort---sounds like something he would do," she said

The next week at Capsule Corp was quiet. All the visitors left, and the only ones still staying were Gohan, Videl, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They would have been bored-except it's almost impossible to be bored at Capsule Corp.

They were swimming in the indoor pool, when they heard a loud "CRASH" coming from outside.

They all hurriedly changed into their clothing, and rushed outside to join Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.

There was a huge spaceship crashed in the front yard of Capsule Corp. A spiral of smoke was floating out of it. Goku stepped out of the ruin and did his trademark cute arm-behind-neck smile.

"I guess I haven't quite got the feel of landing yet!" he said, laughing nervously

"GOKU? YOU IDIOT! ARE CHICHI AND GOTEN ALRIGHT?" shouted Bulma in a stressed out voice

Vegeta chuckled. "Woman, of course they're all right! You designed this ship with extra safety precautions—in case this happened."

Chichi stepped out right behind Goku, and rushed towards Gohan.

"OH MY BABY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? HAVE YOU AND VIDEL MADE ME GRANDBABIES YET?" yelled Chichi worriedly, hugging her first-born son hard. Gohan blushed and glanced at his friends. Hermione thought their family was cute, Harry and Ron thought they were all too over-emotional, and Videl was just giggling. She was used to them all!

"I'm fine Mum…me and Videl are just friends! Uh…How's dad and Goten?" Gohan said in an embarassed tone.

Goten chose this moment to run up and jump onto his brother's shoulders. "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! I MISSSSSSED YOU! IS VIDEL MY BIG SISTER YET?" Goten said energetically

"Goten! I missed you too!" Gohan said, attempting to avoid all this Videl questioning.

Videl of course was also blushing pretty hard herself!

"Brother, we went to New Namek, and I saw all of the aliens that look like Dende and Piccolo!" said Goten

"Happily, all the New Namekians are doing fine, thanks to the defeat of Frieza!" said Goku

Chichi looked proudly at her husband, "Oh Goku!"

But Vegeta had had enough. "Okay Kakarrot, woman of Kakarrot, and brat of Kakarrot. Emotional reunion over. Gravity Room. Now."

"You're on Vegeta! I learned some interesting new techniques over at New Namek…." Goku said as he instant transmissioned over to the Gravity Room.

"ARRRR DAMN YOU!" yelled Vegeta, dissapearing and reappearing long enough to wrench open the Gravity Room door and stomp in.

Everyone was a little quiet after that outburst, until Bulma broke the shocked silence.

"Well then, shall we have some tea?" she said

That brought on all the stories – Hogwarts adventures (toned down so Chichi wouldn't be worried), New Namekian adventures, and of couse the mystery of the Saiyaborg illusion.

Back at Hogwarts 

Dumbledore folded his hands and looked at Minerva McGonagall (spelling?) over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"I think it is time to teach them why it may be dangerous for the saiyans to approach Voldemort." Stated Dumbledore calmly.

Minerva nodded solemly. "I'll do it then."

"You may have trouble with one of them – Mr.Briefs. He may be a bit mad about his lack of control, I advise you take the utmost precaution with him.

Back at Capsule Corp 

Vegeta, who had been sleeping soundly in his bed, suddenly woke up and sneezed.

Bulma groaned and rolled over. "Someone must be talking about you," she mumbled sleepily

'Like anyone would ever gossip about the prince of all saiyans!' thought Vegeta proudly, dropping off to sleep beside his wife.

The next morning, Capsule Corp was a madhouse of people rushing to breakfast. Unfortunately, right before the saiyans and humans could dig into their delicious omelettes cooked by Chichi, they heard a weird sounding POP. Professor McGonagall had apparated right in front of the breakfast table!

"Good morning everybody." Said Minerva calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DISTURBING THE BREAKFAST OF THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS?" yelled Vegeta, obviously very angry at the witch for disturbing his food.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Bulma said, smacking him with a frying pan that Chichi passed to her.

"Hello," said Bulma politely, "May I ask why you have 'appeared' in my house?"

"Yes, terribly sorry about that Mrs.Briefs, there is something I must tell you. Dumbledore send me here to tell you this. Voldemort has been doing intensive research on the saiyans, their background, and all the enemies they ever fought. That is why he was able to make such a real looking and feeling Saiyaborg. Voldemort is able to develop spells to suit your saiyan abilities. That's why it would be unsafe for you to attempt to fight him. I would like all of you to back down and let the Order keep Voldemort under control." McGonagalls speech over, she looked around at the breakfast table. She expected to see shocked faces and scared eyes on all of its occupants, but only the humans looked the least bit scared. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were all laughing.

"Since when have we ever backed down from a challenge?" asked Goku through his laughter

"Whoever this Voldemort guy is, there is NO WAY he can stand up to ME, a LEGENDARY supersaiyan." Said Vegeta

"Hey hey, we're super saiyans too!" yelled Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spoke up. "We've got past Voldemort before, we can do it again! Besides, it's in Harry's destiny to kill Voldemort."

"WE WON'T BACK DOWN!" yelled everybody, except Bulma and Chichi who looked very worried.

"Another battle…more deaths…more worry," said Chichi sadly

"At least it's nice to see how excited they get before a bit battle," said Bulma

Professor McGonagall sighed. How would she ever get them to understand that Voldemort was way beyond their league? She, Dumbledore, and the order, would definetly have to think about this.

She apparated with a POP, and left they hungry residents of Capsule Corp to their cold breakfast.

END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
